Kevin's Fan Fiction 2
by mackdaddykev2006
Summary: A Fiction Story Written by the one and Only... Me


**Tasnima's FanFiction Story Part II by: Kevin**

It was a dark and stormy night. I was in my room, all by myself, scared and alone. The lights were flickering on and off because of the powerful lightening and thunder coming from the storm. I cuddled up in my blanket so I wouldn't be as frightened by the storm, and so I can feel a little safer.

A few minutes passed and I realized that I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, so I decided to go to the kitchen to get a flashlight so I can have a little party in my blanket and still feel safe. So I got off my bed, and opened my door slowly so that I don't wake my mom. I walked slowly and cautiously to the kitchen, making sure I don't knock anything down because sometimes I can be a big klutz.

I got the flashlight, and as I was heading back to my room, I heard a faint noise coming from the balcony. Being the curious guy that I am, I went to go check it out. I peeped through the window to see if there was anybody there, but there was no one. I continued where I left of, on my journey to my bedroom with the flashlight. But as I was walking back, I heard the noise again. And this time I was mad. I began thinking that it was one of my friends playing a stupid prank, so I opened the balcony window as slowly as I could so I could go outside and see who it is.

I looked around, and looked around, and saw no one. As I was heading back in, a fierce, scary, demon looking monster dropped from my apartment's roof. It had a big scary mouth, with huge teeth, and claws. It seemed to be a werewolf. Since it jumped right in front of my balcony window, I couldn't go back inside the house, so I just ran for my life. I ran and ran and ran.

I didn't want to scream, "Help, somebody! There is a werewolf chasing me!" because I thought people would think I'm either insane, or mental, and plus I wasn't so sure if it was really a werewolf at the time. So I just continued running and running while looking back to see if the werewolf was chasing me. When I finally got really tired, I stopped to take a quick breath, and then I checked for the werewolf. I couldn't see it anywhere. I still didn't want to risk it. So I ran for a few minutes, and then I decided to stop at the nearest house so that I can get help and possibly call my mom. I pressed the door bell, over and over and over in hostility. When they finally opened the door, it was Tasnima.

I was so surprised and for a second, I forgot about the werewolf. "OMG Tasnima, you live here?" I said. "Ummm… yeah, what are you doing here?" She responded. And when she said that, I remembered about the werewolf, and I said, "Oh god there is a werewolf chasing after me and I needed the people who live here to help me." I dragged her inside her house and locked the doors with all the locks. She whispered, "Kevin, you can't be here my parents are asleep and plus I can't have visitor this late". I responded, "I know, I know, and I'm really sorry, I didn't expect to ever be knocking at your door, I was just expecting some old ladies house, who would barely be able to hear me, but there is a werewolf out there and it's coming to get me!"

"Calm down Kevin, I'm sure you're just being over dramatic, there is no such thing as a werewolf." She said to me. I didn't even know what to say, so I just looked for a nearby window, and I took her there, so she can wait and see it for herself. We pulled the curtain just an inch so that we can see out the window, and we waiting for the werewolf to catch up to me.

After five minutes of waiting by the window, Tasnima started to get impatient. "Kevin, I think you need to leave now, there is nothing there and there probably never was." I sighed because I started believing that there really wasn't anything out there, so I said ok and was heading out, but before I opened the door to leave, we heard a growling noise from right outside the door. "Did you hear that?" I asked her. "Yeah, it didn't sound like any animal I've ever heard before." We heard the growl again but even louder. "I'll go check what it is" Tasnima said. "No" I responded, "It might be the werewolf, let me be the one to check". I peeked through the peep hole to see the werewolf, and there it was, staring at me with that same big mouth, filled with huge teeth that look like can chew through bone very easily. "OMG there it is, look… LOOK!!" I said, while falling backwards on the floor and crawling away from the door.

Tasnima looked through the peep hole and she also saw it for herself and then she finally believed me. She screamed so loud and her parents came running downstairs to see what was going on. When they saw me, they automatically thought that I was the reason that she was yelling, and Tasnima's mom grabbed a nearby umbrella and hit me with it repeatedly.

"Mom! Stop! He's not the problem; there is a werewolf outside our house!" Her parents thought she was trying to cover for me and plus, what parent would believe their daughter if she said something like that? As her mom was still hitting me with the umbrella, I told them to just be quiet so they can hear the growling, and to also look through the peep hole. When they did, they saw the werewolf for themselves, and they finally believed as well. Tasnima's mom stopped hitting me and I got up off the floor. Her dad went straight to the phone to dial 911.

The police came, and apprehended the werewolf. It had being standing outside her door for almost thirty minutes, even when the police showed up it didn't try to escape. Obviously this was a really unintelligent werewolf. But after the police came, and went Tasnima's mom apologized for what she did to me, and I forgave her. She invited me in her house for some juice, and I kindly accepted.

Tasnima looked pretty shaken up about the whole thing, and when I walked up to her to see if she was ok, her dad got in between us said, "I believe our house is the other direction". I could tell her dad was very protective of her. So we went inside to have something to drink. We all sat at their dining table, talking and discussing the events of that night and getting to know each other, while drinking our beverages. When it was time to leave, I said my goodbyes to the family and thank you for having and I was out the door. A few minutes later, Tasnima ran after me, calling my name.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to say sorry for not believing you earlier about the whole werewolf thing." She replied. "It's ok; I don't think I would've believed myself either. Well have a good night. I'll see you at school on Monday." I said. "Thanks. Have a good night too. Bye." Tasnima said.

The End


End file.
